diabolik_loversfandomcom_ro-20200214-history
Format:Tabber4
吸愛ラビリンス (Kyūai Labyrinth)= - Rōmaji = kurai senritsu, ano ORUGŌRU ga KIMI o Calling sousa, tokenai gensou no yochou o IMA……… nijime do, nijime do　namida wa tou ni karete　nodo ga hidoku kawaiteiru shiroi kabe no naka de nakisakebu no wa　ano hi no KIMI?　So sekai wa, santan taru kekka sa 'youin wa wakatteru' to　wake arige na FUKUROU　uchiotoshite mo　kawaranaitte kitto　ashibumi shiteru no wa　futari no Imagination　sono saki e to, iku tame ni "ā, motto" "OMAE no chī………" "suwasete kure yo…………" DOKUDOKU to nouri de TOBICHIri Oh kebadatsu, banri ikkuu no Hallucination!!!! chi nureta HIMITSU to StayNight?WANAWANA suru MyHeart! douzo, meshiagatte kudasai ā　hengen jizai ni shitadzutsumeba――…………… nukedasenai, kyuuai RA・BI・RI・N・SU!!!! Ah!!!! 'tsukiyo NI, kuruFU　akuma NO youNI　WARAE'　toga wa mohaya, nuritsubusezu ni kuroi bara no toge o, koube ni sashite　chikaiau yo　So riron wa, junzen tarienai ne! arifureta junro de wa, Suppa-nukenai I MAZE　yakimashite mo ne, onaji e ga nai zutto　sagashiteita mono wa　dareka no Circulation?　kono hate ni wa, nani ga matsu "nna koto……" "dou demo ii………" "chī, suwasero………" GIRAGIRA to shinri de HAJIkete Ah michiteku, ikkyo ichijitsu no Hallucination!!!! yurunda TOBIRA ni, FlyHigh!　GURAGURA suru Desire! koko de, meshiagarimashou ka? ā　hengen jizai ni shitadzutsumeba――…………… nukedasenai, kyuuai RA・BI・RI・N・SU!!!! Ah!!!! HATto, me ga sameta toki ni wa　futari ga, Imitation!? ano toki ni wa, modorenai………! "da toshite mo" "aishiten no wa………" "hitori dake, da……" DOKUDOKU to nouri de TOBICHIri Oh kebadatsu, banri ikkuu no Hallucination!!!! chi nureta HIMITSU to StayNight?　WANAWANA suru MyHeart! douzo, meshiagatte kudasai ā　hengen jizai ni shitadzutsumeba――…………… nukedasenai, kyuuai RA・BI・RI・N・SU!!!! nukedasenai, kyuuai RA・BI・RI・N・SU!!!! nukedasenai, kyuuai RA・BI・RI・N・SU!!!! nukedasenai, kyuuai RA・BI・RI・N・SU!!!! Ah!!!! - English = A haunting melody, that music box is calling you That’s right, the omen of those unrelenting illusions is now……… Welling up time and time again, the tears have dried up long ago… My throat’s totally parched with thirst Was the screaming within the white walls you from back then? So, the world has reached this miserable outcome Even if you struck down the owl for seeming to “know the main cause,” nothing would change Surely, after reaching a standstill, so our imaginations move beyond that point… “Aah, even more…” “Your blood………” “Let me suck it…!” Whirling around in a steady stream in my mind, oh… Growing fuzzy, thousands of miles of a single empty hallucination!!!! Will we spend the night with a sweet, blood-soaked secret? My heart is trembling all over! By all means, please eat your fill Aah, as you smack your lips in this phantasmagoria――…………… Impossible to escape, this blood-sucking love L-A-B-Y-R-I-N-T-H!!!! Ah!!!! “Laughing like demons gone mad in the moonlit night,” no longer able to gloss over such a sin, Thrusting the thorns of the black roses into your head, we’ll swear to each other! So, this theory is nowhere near complete! Along this dull route, an unexposed maze of love, even if you reprint it, the image won’t be the same What I’ve always been searching for, is it in someone’s circulation? What is waiting for us at the end of this? “Whatever it is……” “I couldn’t care less………” “Let me suck your blood………” Bursting dazzlingly then fading in the other side of my heart, ah… It’s full of unpredictable, constantly changing hallucinations!!!! Through the gates left open, fly high! This indecisive desire! Here, shall we eat our fill? Aah, as we smack our lips in this phantasmagoria――…………… Impossible to escape, this blood-sucking love L-A-B-Y-R-I-N-T-H!!!! Ah!!!! At times when we’ve woken with a start, were we two just an imitation!? We can’t return to that time………! “Even if that’s so,” “The only thing I love………” “Is just one person……” Whirling around in a steady stream in my mind, oh… Growing fuzzy, thousands of miles of a single empty hallucination!!!! Will we spend the night with a sweet, blood-soaked secret? My heart is trembling all over! By all means, please eat your fill Aah, as you smack your lips in this phantasmagoria――…………… Impossible to escape, this blood-sucking love L-A-B-Y-R-I-N-T-H!!!! Impossible to escape, this blood-sucking love L-A-B-Y-R-I-N-T-H!!!! Impossible to escape, this blood-sucking love L-A-B-Y-R-I-N-T-H!!!! Impossible to escape, this blood-sucking love L-A-B-Y-R-I-N-T-H!!!! Ah!!!! }} |-| 誓いのカンパネラ (Chikai no Campanella)= - Rōmaji = hi ni yaketa sabaku no hate, shinkirou wa awaku, tooi, mou, owari no koe o okure―――……… nakeru GITĀ wa oitekita In Your Left Eye, To My Right Eye kousaku shita mono wa? subete soko de wakariaeru mono, You're Imagin tobitatsu taka ga hiyayaka ni mikudashite ai no SHINAJĪ sura, mitooseru nara amai kemuri o sutte　mou munen musou, doushiyou? "naa, sore demo……" "OMAE no chi ga" "……hoshii kara" I・KI・TE・RU (I・KI・TE・TA) I・KI・TE・RU (I・KI・TE・TA) I・KI・TE・RU (I・KI・TE・TA) sono karada ni, nagareteru "mono" janakereba, Ikenai kono toiki de, kanjiatta "mono" janakereba, Iranai sekai ni hibikiwatareba ii yo, hakarenai FUKASHIGI futari no chinurareta, chikai no KANPANERA zutto hibiite――――……… me ni kizamu, kokuu no saki　akai tsuki ga amaku, sabite sou, inori no koe ga kieta―――……… hibiku Jitter wa, kasuka da ne? In Your Left Ear, To My Right Ear shicchou shita hibi wa? mohaya nani mo wakariaenai yo, CHŪRINGU MASHIN sazameku nami wa karoyaka ni ue furete sei no toikake sura, ukeirerarezu　nigai kemuri o sutte sou　shikou sakugo, dou darou? "nani ga, hoshii?" "jibun demo" "……wakaranai" A・I・TA・I (A・E・NA・I) A・I・TA・I (A・E・NA・I) A・I・TA・I (A・E・NA・I) ano nayami wa, owaranai "mono" janakereba, TObanai shi no yokan to, semegiau "mono" janakereba, TObenai wazuka ni mieta kibou no kodou　togairo no kumo e to futari no chinurareta, chikai no KANPANERA ai wa 'koko' ni―――……… nē, gaman sezu ni, suitsukushi "subete" "owatte mo" "……―――kamawanai" I・KI・TE・RU (I・KI・TE・TA) I・KI・TE・RU (I・KI・TE・TA) I・KI・TE・RU (I・KI・TE・TA) sono karada ni, nagareteru "mono" janakereba, Ikenai kono toiki de, kanjiatta "mono" janakereba, Iranai sekai ni hibikiwatareba ii yo, hakarenai FUKASHIGI futari no chinurareta, chikai no KANPANERA zutto hibiite――――……… wazuka ni mieta kibou no kodou　togairo no kumo e to futari no chinurareta, chikai no KANPANERA ai wa 'koko' ni―――……… ai wa 'koko' ni―――……… ai wa 'koko' ni―――……… ai wa 'koko' ni―――……… - English = At the ends of the desert burnt by the sunlight, a mirage shines faintly in the distance, Already, delaying its dying voice―――……… The weeping guitar has left behind In your left eye, to my right eye, such complicated things Everything you could understand there, you’re just imagining it Soaring away, the falcon looks down coldly If it sees through even the synergy of love, Breathing in the sweet smoke, already free from worthless thoughts, what should we do? “Hey, even so……” “Your blood,” “……I still want it” Living… (Having lived…) Living… (Having lived…) Living… (Having lived…) When there was no ‘blood’ flowing through your body, you can’t exist When I can’t sense that ‘blood’ through my breath, I won’t need it Let it echo across the world,this immeasurable wonder Smeared with blood, the campanella of our vow Will always ring out――――……… Etched into my eyes, a point in empty space, the crimson moon sweetly deteriorates Yes, your hopeful voice has faded away―――……… Its quaking jitter is so faint, isn’t it? In your left ear, to my right ear, is our hearing lost daily? It can’t understand anything anymore now, this Turing machine The crashing waves veer lightly upward Breathing in the bitter smoke that even the questioning spirits can’t stand That’s right, what do they think about such questionable tastes? “What is it we want?” “Even I myself” “……don’t know” Wanting to meet… (Unable to meet…) Wanting to meet… (Unable to meet…) Wanting to meet… (Unable to meet…) When that agony is your unceasing ‘blood,’ you won’t fly When that ‘blood’ no longer torments me with omens of death, I can’t fly The pulse of a hope that was barely visible, in clouds the color of sin, Smeared with blood, the campanella of our vow Our love is ‘here’――――……… Hey, without restraint, I’ll suck you dry “Everything,” “Even if it all ends,” “……―――I don’t care” Living… (Having lived…) Living… (Having lived…) Living… (Having lived…) When there was no ‘blood’ flowing through your body, you can’t exist When I can’t sense that ‘blood’ through my breath, I won’t need it Let it echo across the world, this immeasurable wonder Smeared with blood, the campanella of our vow Will always ring out――――……… The pulse of a hope that was barely visible, in clouds the color of sin, Smeared with blood, the campanella of our vow Our love is ‘here’――――……… Our love is ‘here’――――……… Our love is ‘here’――――……… Our love is ‘here’――――……… }}